Una Obra Si Titulo
by PetitChatNoir
Summary: En los años 1800 la historia de Deathcity y el shibusen, son totalmente un misterio y aun mas el porque de no dejar que las armas participen en nada artistico, soul lo tendra que resolver por su cuenta despues de una trajedia AU


_Buenas, buenas, aquí les dejo mi nuevo fic, estoy pensando en que su contenido será apto para menores, cardiacos, perros y gatos. XD pero no lo se ya que si mis fuentes son claras: es el lemon lo que está pegando mmm ¬¬ tendría q pensarlo sera muy dificil, ya que lo que viene los sorprenderá, quizás yaoi, un fantasma, canciones, otro fantasma._

_Los personajes claramente no son míos son de Atsushi Ookubo, pero por cualquier cosa estoy con brazos abiertos para adoptar a Soul o Wes °¬°. Y woaa odio a Takuya Igarashi el final de la serie no llego a ser de mi gusto. _ToT

_Este fic es UA, las fechas no son las misma de la vida real (habrán sucesos del pasado y presente). Existen las brujas y las armas. Bueno he tratado de no hacer OOC. Sin más que decirles aquí les va. _

Corrían los años 1800s, época de belleza y esplendor en las tierras de Deathcity, un lugar calificado por muchos el hogar del canto y de la pintura. Ciertamente ese lugar era para que las vidas artísticas se desarrollasen, pero lo único que importaba ahí era el teatro e instituto de bellas artes Shibusen donde solo pocos podían entrar a desempeñar sus habilidades- o eso era más o menos lo que sabía de ese lugar al cual me estaba mudando con el tonto de mi hermano.

Era una mañana de enero, el mercado se estaba levantado como cualquier otro día, los comerciantes salían a ofrecer sus productos. Nosotros recorríamos las calles a toda prisa, éramos mi hermano y yo, el de 21 y yo de 15.

-Oye… Wes ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- le pregunte, su semblante calmado, cambio por uno enfurecido, yo solo sonreí.

-Tu cállate nos has dado problemas en todo el viaje, recuerda mientras que estemos aquí tu-no-e-res-un-ar-ma- me dijo dándosela vuelta y quedando justo en frente de mi mirada.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros no recuerdas lo que acaba de suceder, como se te paso por la cabeza cortarle el cinturón al policía- dijo muy molesto.

-Como no hacerlo ya me estaba poniendo de malas- como no bajárselos ya casi nos lleva la chingada cuando nos paro.

-Prométeme que no te volverás a convertir en arma-

-pero…- eso era una injusticia, no lo he logrado entender.

-¡PROMETEMELO SOUL!-me sacudió con suavidad – No quiero que te pase nada-

-Está bien te lo prometo-le dije, me parecía algo muy extraña su forma de comportarse en ese momento se paro y arreglo su corbata.

-Bueno espero que no nos encontremos al estúpido policía cuando lleguemos al Shibusen- reflexiono Wes dando un suspiro.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de bueno en el Shibusen?- le pregunte, me imaginaba una escuela de gente depresiva, anoréxica, siempre tratando de ser mejores que otros, "que pereza".

-En ese lugar los dos vamos a triunfar como músicos, pero el único problema entre la fama y la pobreza concierne a que tú eres un arma- me respondió un poco más apresurado.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Soy un arma y que…- antes de terminar mi hermano me estaba asfixiando con sus manos sobre mi nariz y boca.

-Eso lo descubrirás más adelante por ahora no digas mas o sino ya sabes que soy capaz de matarte, además tenemos que encontrar el Shibusen antes de que cambie- en parte tenía razón lo iba a descubrir y lo de matarme no.

-Esta bueno ahora déjame- Salí hecho un rayo para después sacarle el dedo de en medio.

¿Qué? hijo de su... ¿A dónde se fue ahora?- pude escucharlo, creo que por el momento ya no será una molestia.

Me mantuve examinando mi nueva ciudad con la tranquilidad del mundo espero que así Wes no me encuentre o llame a la policía, no es que no lo quisiera pero me sobreprotegía tanto hasta el punto de cansarme. Me estaba acercando mas a la costa, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, una bella voz, me fui acercando cada vez más, lo que me encontré me sorprendió, una chica no tan fuera de lo común, solamente que ella llevaba ropa muy corta y transparente (según yo) -que raro que no la lleven al bote por eso- e dije. Era de más o menos de mi edad estaba cantando en un café junto a un viejo señor con cabellos grisáceos que estaba tocando una vieja guitarra.

Volví a ver a la muchacha su ropa me llamaba mucho la atención, su traje consistía en un vestido completamente blanco libre de esos corsés que hacen ver a las mujeres estreñidas y demasiado corto que dejaba ver sus piernas largas y delgadas, junto con unas sandalias "y la gente la mira como si nada" me di cuenta que ya había terminado la tonada.

Comencé a sentir mayor intriga, ¿Sería posible que ella fuera una de sus nuevas compañeras en el Shibusen? Y lo más extraño que pude apreciar eran sus ojos jade desde el momento en que los vi me quede como piedra, ya que cuando estaba cantando tenían un brillo natural de alguien que disfruta la existencia pero ahora su mirada tiene cierta melancolía y fuerza que podría literalmente matar a alguien. Cuando volví a voltear, ella ya no se encontraba en el café, empecé a buscarla con la mirada, ella se encontraba escribiendo en el muelle.

-Oye ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunte acercándome a la muchacha. La chica me miro y me regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te importa?- dijo sin más, volviendo hacia su escritura, me quede atónito por un rato. Un fuerte viento soplo lo que hizo que sus hojas salieran volando. En ese momento atrape una de las cuantas hojas que se le había escapado.

-Una Obra sin título, crítica a los abusos dentro del Shibusen- comencé a leer –se mira aburrida-

-Maaaka-chop- me pego con un libro de por lo menos 25 lb para que me haya dolido – ¡Creo que eso resolverá todas tus dudas!- gritando lo más fuerte que podía.

-Lo siento algunas veces Maka puede tornarse muy descortés- mientras el hombre me entregaba una toalla para poder secarme, quedamos un rato en profundo silencio, el viejo parecía hacerle muecas a su hija. – Los dejo un rato, tengo que ir a trabajar-

Comencé a examinar la casa la cual era muy humilde estaba hecha de madera, las paredes se estaban desquebrajándose, el papel tapiz cayendo y las gradas sufrían el ataque de las termitas hambrientas, voltee la mirada hacia la chica que estaba preparando el té.

-… Maka…, con que eras mujer cuando te vi pensé que eras un hombre medio rarito y con esos pechos tan hundidos quien no te hubiera confundido – di una sonrisa triunfante después de que me tirara al mar, eso era lo menos que merecía, eso era el final de la discusión o mejor dicho lo que yo pensaba hasta que…

-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhh!- sentí un calor sofocante cerca de… mi ego.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? y ¿A qué has venido a Deathcity?- dijo sentándose frente mío, viendo cada uno de mis movimientos de dolor y furia con una mirada seria.

-¡Mierda ni un lo siento! Me hubieras provocado una quemadura de tercer grado- le gruñí, enserio quemaba y peor que era en… esa parte.

-No sé el por qué de disculparme si tú fuiste el que comenzó, aun así no me has respondido- dijo mientras se componía el vestido que traía puesto.

-Para tus preguntas me llamo Soul Eater, en realidad no se a que vine y no quiero saber hacia dónde me dirijo, no tengo el deseo de ganar dinero ni de convertirme en un famoso lo único que sé es que quiero llegar a ser el mejor en lo que hago, y parece que por esa idea mi hermano quiere inscribirme en el Shibusen- esa era mi respuesta, no necesitaba saber si esa era la que ella buscaba pero la deje boquiabierta, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rosa.

-Oye te pasa algo- le dije pasándole la mano enfrente de su expresión algo ida.

-no, no pasa nada- volvió a verme, sus ojos volvieron a dar ese extraño brillo, me estaba asustando, además ya no mostraba tanta fuerza en sus movimientos– ¿Viniste solo?-

-Mierda, hoy tenía una cita para entrar al Shibusen con mi hermano- recordé.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Mi hermano…- dije con los ojos abiertos hacia el piso. –No sé donde esta-

-si quieres buscarlo te acompaño, este lugar es como un laberinto para los extranjeros- se paro y me levanto de un jalón. Me quede pensando ella era algo así como Hércules, bueno tengo que ir antes de que mi hermano se vea obligado a mendigar para después buscar la venganza contra el hermano que lo dejo en la calle.

Comenzamos a cruzar los comercios, era ya tarde pero de un momento a otro quede admirado por esa gran ciudad costera trate de voltear la mirada hacia Maka, pero en ese momento unas chicas de alto porte pasaron golpeando el hombro de la chica.

-Oh mierda eh tocado escoria- dijo una de ellas.

- Tendremos que desinfectarte chichi- dijo su acompañante que era algunos años mayor, Maka solo bajo la mirada su flequillo tapo sus ojos. Solo pudo presenciar esa imagen de Maka ya que de pronto…

-IDIOTAAAaaas- grito mientras se abalanzaba contra ellas logrando así darles un merecido puñetazo a cada una.

-¡Egg boom!- -¡Beam hide!- devolviendo el ataque, las hechiceras. La magnitud de los golpes fue tal que salió disparada hacia los negocios y derribando los comercios informales. -Sí que eres estúpida, que te crees deberías agradecernos, ya que si no hubiera sido por aquella bruja que intercepto con el Shinigami para que te dejaran vivir- se burlaron mientras se alejaban, yo estaba anonadado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, fui a buscar a esa estúpida, me estaba dando una extraña primera impresión.

-Maka… Maka…- le di unas palmadas en las mejillas pero no reaccionaba. La tome y me la lleve cargada en brazos –No fui a la guerra para cargar bultos-dije. No pasaron tres cuadras hasta que sentí que la chica despertaba.

-Gracias- dijo la rubia mientras la bajaba.-Esas malditas mentirosas, las quisiera matar-

En ese momento pensé sal huyendo porque está completamente loca. Se enoja por un topon en el hombro que pasara si le dejan caer no lo quiero ni imaginar...espera aquella bruja que intercepto para que la dejaran vivir" era todo muy confunzo. –Hey, ¿las conoces?-

-Ellas serán compañeras tuyas en el Shibusen-dijo evadiendo algo muy importante según el arma

-Sabes lo que hiciste perdimos la cita nos tendremos que inscribir la otra semana- se acerco una voz conocida era Wes muy fatigado mientras que la chica se ponía una capa negra y se alejaba.

-Eso que importa- seguía con la vista a todas las personas para ver si volvía a encontrar a la rubia de nuevo.

-Ahora tú buscas donde quedarnos-

-Tengo una idea-dije calmado-

-Crees que me quedare en esta pocilga- dijo Wes con cara de desprecio

-Es mejor que nada, no crees- estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero unas personas de capas negras los rodearon mientras nos ponían un trapo con un extraño liquido amarillo en la nariz. El olor era fuerte, estaba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, las imágenes daban vueltas.

Comencé a escuchar el sonido de aves y una extraña pero contagiosa música, me levante con un horrible dolor de cabeza, mientras el cuarto daba vueltas trataba de recordar cómo había llegado a parar en un lugar como ese, parecía una bodega pero mis deducciones acabaron habían camas. Sentí que alguien abría la puerta y me tire de nuevo a la cama tratando de hacerme el dormido. Los pasos se hacían más cercanos, yo me estaba poniendo nervioso y el dolor de cabeza todavía persistía.

-Oye estas despierto-este abrí los ojos sobresaltado vi a la chica poniéndose el cabello detrás de la oreja y con un vestido como siempre blanco y corto aunque este tenía muchos encajes.

-tsk- chasqueé los dientes -¿Qué quieres?

-Ven te necesito, sabes hoy es sábado ven- dijo mientras me jalaba un brazo.

Ya afuera comencé ver como las personas iban hacia las gradas del Shibusen al ver las fachas con las que iban solo me sentí enojado mis ideas se enfocaban en que ellos iban a mendigar, pero de pronto esas personas que parecían vagabundos con un giro inesperado sus ropas desgastadas cambiaban por unas de brillantes colores eran zanqueros, malabaristas, escupe fuego, contorsionistas, mimos; era asombroso no solo eran humanos también habían armas, me quede atontado porque mi hermano quiere ocultar el hecho que soy un arma.

-¿Qué te parece?- volví hacia ella, aunque esta seguía viendo a los artistas –Los mejores artista a mi parecer son los que son libres- ahora ella era la que me miraba esta vez directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa -Este es el verdadero significado del arte, es la sana locura, es la viva imagen del paraíso entre nosotros, la pureza de la libertad; no solo los humanos también las armas-.

-Eso lo habrás sacado de algún libro verdad rata de biblioteca- dije, me daba la impresión que cada momento junto a ella quería decirle una broma mientras sonreía en forma triunfante, me era divertido hacerle esa clase de insultos no sabía porque pero lo era aunque le atrajera problemas como el…

-Makaaaaaaa-chop- mientras le despedazaba los dientes con un libro que tenía en su bolsa. Comenzó a caminar alejaba.

-espera- sobándome la cabeza intentando alcanzarla.

Se habían alejado demasiado ahora se encontraban en un claro qué iba directo hacia el mar. Yo la seguía necesitaba respuestas no me importaba como se las sacara, mucho menos que eso me llevara preso.

-Oye me tienes que responder algo- dije tomándole del brazo fuertemente – ¿Quiénes eran las personas de ayer?-

-e… amigos de la familia- respondió fugazmente la rubia

-Sabes que hago a las personas que mienten- Dije sacando un puñal del bolsillo derecho, lo acerque a su espalda mientras con su brazo izquierdo sostenía su cuello. Ella solo trago un poco de saliva estaba asustada pero trato de mantenerse estable

–Esta bien te lo diré solo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- dije mientras le acercaba el frio metal. Ella en un rápido movimiento se volteo, no importaba que de aquí nadie se movía, aunque estábamos demasiado juntos la sostenía por la espalda. Se dio cuenta que estábamos demasiado juntos, trato de apartarse un poco, pero lmi resistencia no bajaría. Sabia lo indefensa que se encontraba ante el puñal, el cual apuntaba directo al estomago

–Bueno no es una orden, ni la respuesta que tomes influirá en la mía- Sera… me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿Qué es? Dilo de una vez por todas- Me estaba impacientando.

Esta se sonrojo y levanto su mano – ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?- yo solo abrí los ojos impactado y comencé a reír sin piedad, mientras soltaba a Maka

– Eso era lo que querías?!? Pensé que me ibas a pedir que matara a alguien y que me metieran preso o peor… casarme contigo jajaja- Ella se mantenía seria, no movía ni un centímetro de su cuerpo solo esperaba, pero dudo al ver que no tenía respuesta concreta, bajo la cabeza y cerro el puño lenta y fríamente. Sentí un nudo en la garganta ella iba enserio y yo la estaba despreciando, no era mala persona quizás solo es familiar de la mafia, le agarre la mano y la moví con ligereza de arriba para abajo, pero esta lo soltó.

-no te creo- susurro con ojos tristes, me sentí mal pensé que la había confundido. –en realidad solo lo haces porque quieres que te responda y ya me has dado tu respuesta entonces te diré-

-Si quiero ser tu amigo- le dije solo vi su sutil sonrisa aunque sus ojos eran de una tristeza profunda.

Paso un buen rato se sentaron junto a la orilla del pequeño rio –Veras estoy en una organización que desea acabar con el Shibusen- dijo muy seria –Las brujas que viste ayer son la prueba viviente del por qué debemos acabar con esa institución-

-¿Qué solo porque te toparon con el hombro? Los de tu organización son demasiado sensibles o que-

-¡Tú no te metas en esto! si no sabes que es lo que sucede- se paró en seco. –Esas brujas son unas malditas mentirosas, el Shinigami no perdono a mis padres, trato de quitarnos el don, da lo mismo matarnos sin lo más importante, no lo crees, nuestra esencia, nuestra identidad… nuestra alma, la musa que todos llevamos dentro- termino desplomándose en llanto, al ver esto me levante, camino hacia ella, la abrase lo más fuerte que pude sin decir ni una sola palabra, ella solo se secaba el liquido salado emanado por sus ojos. –Mi mamá murió por culpa de él. El mato su sueño, la hizo caer en un fuerte estado de depresión-

Pasaron así, abrazados, durante un corto lapso de tiempo ya eran las doce del medio día. –Debemos irnos- le susurre. De regreso el no podía esperar por pasar de nuevo por las gradas del Shibusen, unos pasos, para su sorpresa todo había desaparecido absolutamente todo, las personas las gradas daban a un callejón sin salida. Me quede en estado tontus sedentarius

–no sabes la entrada del Shibusen cambia de lugar seguido- me dijo al ver que los síntomas persistian.

-Oh… Maka comentaste algo acerca de don, musa y almas-

-Ah si, el don es lo que dominas a la perfección, lo puedes ocultar con otro don no tan desarrollado. Las musas según los antiguos griegos eran diosas inspiradoras, aquí se les llaman así a lo que te inspira lo que sea, mi inspiración es mi madre... Y tu alma, lo que en realidad eres. Los mejores artistas pueden ver el alma de los demás.-

-¿Cuál es tu don?- pregunte indiferente.

-Si no te diste cuenta mi don es la escritura como mi madre- me dio una sonrisa triunfante.

-Mientes-bufe –eso lo que estabas escribiendo, llamas a eso arte jajaja- comencé a reír sin parar.

-Antes de burlarte de mí, dime el tuyo-

-Creo que es tocar el piano-

-Eso no te lo creería ni aunque fueras el Dhali Lama, pruébamelo-

-¿Cómo?

-Ven- la seguí hasta el otro lado de Deathcity y me adentro un bosque –Aquí- Era una cabaña pequeña aunque mejor que su casa. Al entrar ni me lo podía creer, había de todo, instrumentos, libros, pinturas, trajes, etc. –toca- mientras le quitaba la manta que cuidaba del polvo, al piano de cola negro.

-mmm. Está bien, está bien- Me senté pero antes la mire

-¿Qué pasa Soul?- Me dijo con cara preocupada –No tocare si tu no cantas-

-Yo no canto-

-Te eh escuchado en el café-

-Solo lo hago una vez al año-

-bueno yo también tocare una vez al año y ya lo hice, perdiste tu oportunidad- dije me trate de parar pero algo me contuvo poso su mano sobre mi hombro y comenzó.

Estoy parada en un puente.

Esperando en la oscuridad.

Pensé que ya

Estarías aquí.

Comencé a tocar tratando de adivinar las notas que acompañaban a su canción, su forma de cantar era un poco lenta y segura, a diferencia de la mía que sería un poco más rápida y retorcida como algunas canciones de Chopin.

No hay nada más que lluvia.

No hay pasos en el suelo.

Escucho pero no hay

Ningún sonido.

La canción me estaba aprisionando me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo en su voz y guiándome por mis sentidos, no eso no era normal, yo siempre buscaba que fuera como estaba escrito o más o menos que armonizara, pero comencé a subir las notas ella hizo lo mismo.

¿No hay nadie que esté

Tratando de encontrarme?

¿Nadie vendrá a

Llevarme a casa?

Es una maldita

Noche fría.

Estoy tratando de

Entender esta vida.

Ya había escuchado esa canción con otro ritmo, si era la que ella estaba cantando pero a diferencia de aquella esta se está alargando. La mire me estaba preocupando tenia la mirada ida sin vida alguna, pero no me podía detener sentía que mi cuerpo no me obedecía.

¿No me tomarías de la mano?

Llévame a un lugar nuevo.

No sé quién eres

Pero estoy contigo.

Yo estoy contigo.

Estoy buscando un lugar,

Buscando un rostro.

¿Hay alguien aquí

Que yo conozca?

Porque nada me sale bien

y todo es un desastre.

Y a nadie le gusta

Estar solo.

Comenzó a llorar pare la interpretación justo cuando paro de cantar. Cerró los ojos y durmió, me la lleve cargada nuevamente a casa, ya me había aprendido unas cuantas calles y usando mi instinto llegamos a su casa en unas horas.

-Esa fue una linda canción- le dije al acostarla en su alcoba, o lo que más o menos parecía el cuarto de una chica.

-Gracias-dijo y cayo rendida ante el sueño. Ese momento agradecí a los mil cielos que su padre no estuviera en casa y mi hermano se mantenía durmiendo. Me hubieran matado.

Pase un mes viviendo con ella y su padre, una que otra vez hacían reuniones en su casa, nos hicimos grandes amigos en tan solo tres semanas, en febrero llego el día de mi partida y me despidió con unas lagrimas y abrazos. Y con un –Amigos por siempre- de parte mía.

Hoy tres años después, leyendo el periódico, en primera plana esta tu fotografía, sonrió, me pare me puse un esmoquin negro y me dirigí a tu búsqueda. Te sonrió–Siento no haberte visitado en todo este tiempo- podía ver tu paz.

Aquí estoy frente a tu cadáver en la iglesia, camino unos pasos, hay esta tu padre también se ahogo.

Regreso a verte y te tomo la mano fría esto tenía que suceder tarde o temprano a todos les llega la hora, pero pude presenciar tu imagen más adulta – ¿Cómo fui tan tonto?- Esa no eres tú, en esas tres semanas te pude conocer muy bien y esa no eras tú, me volví a repetir, tú no te hubieras dejado vencer tan fácilmente, en la iglesia no solo me encontraba yo, toda la iglesia estaba llena de gente de la ciudad llorando, fuiste grande.

Recordé todo lo que dejen en el pasado y ahora resolvería todas mis dudas, ahora ya no seré de los principiantes que están en las clases bajas, ahora subiré de nivel y en ese momento ATACARE.

* * *

_**sugoi** ni yo me imagine eso XD bueno ya veremos que viene si quieren saber lo que sucedera y ademas ganarse 10 quetzales devaluados mandenme un review y para los q siguen mi otro fic ¿como te lo digo? les cuento q no lo tengo abandonado sino q el estres me esta matando._

_byasito _


End file.
